Lost Yet Unafraid
by IceGaze97
Summary: Dove is the first female hybrid. She is put down, but that never stops her. When she finds out who her father is, her life changes. For better or for worse, she doesn't know. Not yet at least. T for now
1. Prolouge

**A/N: **okay so this is based off of twilight, except it has some twists.....this is a different tribe of indians so they are not completely related, though they do know about each other. This first chapter is just a prolouge. Hope you enjoy it ;)

* * *

Being the only girl in an all guy world is hard, but I manage.

Being a female "werewolf" is hard. We actually aren't werewolves. Back when myths were facts, a young woman was banishd from the tribe. A wolf took pity on her and took the woman to meet his pack, for he was the leader and alpha male.

In the following months the woman became a member of the pack and even bore the wolf's pups. She soon realized those human wolf hybrids were very powerful. One in particular was the strongest and best. His name was Briar-Craniel. When he grew up he dropped the Briar part.

He became Lord of all of us hybrids. With all the human interference, us hybrids became less and less powerful.

My mother says I am the purist of all hybrids and if you followed her ancestry, every person that it took to get my mother were pure hybrids. None of the females could shift of course.

My father, on the other hand, I know nothing about. Just that he is powerful. Very very powerful. That's the only reason I'm a female hybrid.

Our Lord, Craniel, still lives and forever will live. I wish to someday meet him. It would be an honor. Of course, it is very rare for that to happen.

My life is worht something. Now I just have to find out what it really is worth and why I am what I am.


	2. Realization and Big News

Sitting at a kitchen table is no fun. Sitting at a kitchen table getting yelled at by your mother is just irritating. Sitting at a kitchen table getting yelled at by your mom and missing out on a great date is even worse. I sighed as my mother, Aleeya, went on.

"I can't believe it!" she yelled at me. "I trusted you. _Trusted_ you with those....those....._guys_." she spat. I had to endure this torture every time I stayed out late with the guys.

"Mom." I said, which made her stop. This surprised her. I rarely ever showed backbone to her. "I am a young lady. I can handle a few guys. And it was the borders. Those Quiluette werewolves had come for a visit and we were just showing them where not to cross." I told her crossly. I was fed up and tired.

"Why is it such a big deal anyway?" I asked, my eyes defiant. "I stay out late. So what?! All the other guys get to stay out as long as they want and their parents don't give a care. And they don't even _know_ about their secret!! You know about mine, and you still hold me back."

"I didn't know." she whispered. I instantly felt bad. I never wanted to hurt my mom. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm just a little fed up. The guys treat me like I'm nothing even though I'm more pure than any of them. And they are always putting me down in the pack and I'm fed up with it. I didn't mean to take it out on you." I told her. She smiled. I sighed. I was so glad to have a mom like Aleeya.

Aleeya and I looked a lot alike. Well, we were related anyway! I had long, curly, honey-colored hair that shone like gold and my eyes were a dazzly green, like two emeralds. Her hair was long and snow white, though still curly, and she had silver eyes. Though if you looked at us, you would think we were sisters. In the prime age of 16, I looked no younger than my mother who was 34. We were both tan, tall, and skinny.

"Dove." My mother called as I started to inch out of the kitchen. "Don't forget, school tomorrow." "I won't." I laughed as I lept out the door. As soon as I was out I phased. Unlike the Quiluettes, our clothes did disappear and reappear perfectly and in tact every time we phased. That was the cool part. Then again we were made different. My long, wavy, shimmering white fur made me look like a ghost as I sped through the forest and my deep silver eyes scanned for the pack. Lifting my black nose I easily smelt them. It was hard to miss.

I arrived, skidding to a hault. "What did I miss?" I asked.

"You're late." Felix growled. I rolled my eyes. "Lighten up bro!" Falspar said to Felix. Felix sighed. His younger brother could get so annoying.

"Hey Spar." I laughed as Falspar ran up to me. All the guys with longer names got nicknames in the pack. Falspar was Spar, Gregano was Greg, and so on.

Greg looked at me, his creamy pelt similar to mine. "Well, you missed big news." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"The great Craniel wants to meet us. More specifically, you." Nathe spoke up. His real name was Nathaniel, but again, we all nicknamed him Nathe.

I gasped, my limbs locked up, and I fainted.


	3. A Little Visit from an Old Friend

I woke up with pups on my back. "Felix get the pups off my back!" I snarled, getting up and shaking them off my fur.

"Aw, they just wanted to play!" Spar said, standing up for them. I rolled my eyes. Great. A puppy love fest.

I had to be careful what I thought. The others could read my mind. It was a scary thought but it kept the pack together.

Swishing in the bushes alerted us as Jacob and his pack came in. "Hello." The tall russet wolf said.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" I asked, then realized I had spoken out of turn. Jacob was like a big brother to me, so I would forget to show him respect and wait for my turn to speak.

I sighed and stepped back, letting Felix take over. I was suddenly scared. Why was Jacob here? What on earth did he want?! Felix just looked back at me as if he wanted me to take over. *Oh no* I thought to him. *No way!! You aren't getting me to do that! I'm _not _the pack leader!* *But you are close to him, and it is about you.* he told me. I sighed, stepping back up.

"Well, Felix is right." Jacob said clearly. "This is about you."

I gulped. "Uh, okay, I got that. What do you want with me?"

"Me? Nothing. But we do need to take you back to the tribe." He murmured, already knowing my reaction.

"**No!**" I screamed. "You will **not **take me to your tribe. They _hate_ me!" I screiched, backing away. The rest of the pack circled around me, protecting me.

"Fine, we won't go back to the tribe." Jacob comforted me. "But we'll have to do something, Dove. I can't _not_ take you."

"Then we won't go anywhere. Just...we'll go nowhere. Somewhere where we won't be noticed. It's not that bad, is it? It'll be you and me, and you can tell me what you want, or what Sam wants, or whatever." I said quickly, just wanting to stay away from Jacob and his nonsense.

Jacob nodded slowly. "We better get going then." he laughed, running out. "Let's go!"

"Just make sure I'm back in time so that the great Craniel can speak with me." I growled after him, but he had already taken off.

I rolled my eyes. With Jacob, this would be a long trip. I started going, saying my good-byes as I left.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I don't own Twilight, blah blah blah, all that disowning stuff. Hope you like this!! Please review! I would like to know how I did!**


End file.
